


Nothing More?

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [179]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Multi, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: It was just friendship, nothing more.





	Nothing More?

It was just friendship, nothing more. Not even that. Corporal Barrow only took an interest because it was his job and he was good at his job; he was nice, kind, patient and he always knew what to do to make Edward feel less broken, less alone. He must do the same for all of his patients. Edward couldn’t be special.  
“We’re so busy that we barely have time to talk to anyone,” Nurse Crawley told him, “but Corporal Barrow always makes time for you. I think he likes you.” Edward could hear the smile in her voice and returned it.


End file.
